Why so Serious?
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: the reason, for why Joker was crying in the Joker graphic Novel, as well as a scar story. please Read & Review. oh and it hasn't been beta'd yet so there will be errors.


**_ Why so Serious, by The Grinning Psychopath._**

**_Disclaimer, I do not own the Comic Joker, nor do I own the movie Dark Knight, I'm just borrowing a few characters, and hoping no lawyers track me down to sue my ass. Lol *Grin* "Why so Serious?"_**

_I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you. Till somebody better, comes along!_

.

* * *

I kneeled, in front of Harley, hot bitter tears streaming down my face smudging my makeup, my face pressed up against her flat toned stomach. Uncaring of what she thought of this, only caring for the minimal comfort she offered, only wanting the feel of another human body against mine.

For a second I really wanted her to run her fingers through my hair, and to caress my cheeks, just my sister had when ever I had cried in the past.

But she had grown so use to the routine, that there was no way she'd do that without my saying so, and I didn't want any noise to interrupt this moment I was having. So instead, I just kneeled there and cried, and let my imagination loose, to make it so that the stomach I had my head pressed against was a few shades more tanned, and with fewer less dense muscles. And imagined my elder sister's voice, low soothing loving.

I heard her, heard her sing with her beautiful voice again, and felt her sway left and right, as she danced to the tune in her own head, and took me on the dance with her.

She could have danced with any man, any other than her freak little brother, could have gotten herself a boyfriend by now were it not for me, and some kids of her own, so she wouldn't have to just pretend mother with me anymore, and be a real one like she dreamed of.

But no, she danced with me, my much smaller, unmatured body, trying to keep up with her taller leaner, more agile one.

I remembered her beautiful smile, remembered her long fiery redgold hair, falling in curls to the middle of her back.

I remembered her, and remembered how kind she had been, remembered how everything had seemed like it would turn out okay, how everything had looked like it was all gonna work out like a fairy tale.

And then she had come back one night, after leaving me alone, to go out for groceries. She had come back hours late, sans groceries, an ebony butterfly knife in her gut, and with a New and sunny outlook on life! note sarcasm.  
_(Flashback scene. Joker's about 12 in this scene I think, and his sister about 23 I think.)_

_She'd fallen to the floor, her wonderful summer tanned flesh gone white, with bloodloss. Her once beautiful red hair, a tangled matted mess, dyed a horrid greenish hue, her face painted white and black, her clothes torn._

_But worst of all, was her face… god her face, her mouth was a wide bloody slash, that had been crudely stitched back up, etching a permanent feral smile, that horrified me beyond all belief._

_For a moment I thought she was dead, and I just stood there shocked and horrified, and grief stricken._

_And then she moved, I raced to her side, not knowing what to do, I was so terrified and sickened by what I saw. I saw the torn and bloody muscles of her cheeks move, and heard her voice._

_Once, like the sound of tinkling bells, now a low ragged hoarse whisper._

_"Jack… not much time, I'm dying… I gotta.. Gotta say something, can't, can't remember what exactly, but I know it was important… d-don't you just hate it when that h-happens Jack?" she rolled her face to me, and it looked like she was smiling at me, but it was impossible to tell if she really was. I raced over to the phone, and clutched it to me, starting to dial even as I ran back to her._

_I had just gotten the operator on the line, when she pushed the phone away, and pulled me in close. "D-don't bother Jack, I-I'm done for," tears streamed down my cheeks and onto her own face smearing her makeup, "No, please don't… don't say that sister, don't say that!" I cried, and she glared at me, sudden newfound strength and determination filling her body._

_"Jack, I-I know, I, I KNOW, that you aren't.." she licked her lips, her tongue flicking out looking like a large hideous red worm, "That you aren't alone Jack, I know that there's someone out there for you Jacky, I know that no matter what, your gonna find someone Jack, your gonna find someone, and your gonna love her, and have lots of kids with her, and god help you if you don't Jack, cause if you don't I will come back from the grave and haunt your ass!" she fell back against the floor, all the strength seemingly drained from her body._

_I realized dimly that, I had let the phone drop from my fingers and that it was now in broken ruins on the floor where it had fallen, and that a few of those ruins were digging into my knees, but didn't care, I was numb with the horror of realizing, that the one person that would ever truly accept and love me the way I was… was dying now._

_I stared down at her, open mouthed, wanting to say something SOMETHING damn it! To say that I loved her, to plead with her not to leave me._

_She smiled, and I could tell it was a real genuine smile and not just those horrid bloody wounds in her face. And she reached up, to gently stroke the side of my face and ruffle my hair one last time._

_"Please, don't cry baby brother, please not on my account, little brother!' she pleaded softly, her smile growing weaker by the moment, and the shine of brilliant life in her wonderful loving blue eyes diminishing by the second. "Please, not so serious please! smile… I always loved your smile you know. Makes me feel like I wasn't a failure at parenting, like mom and dad were." I shook my head, tearing nearly fucking blinding me, "No sister, you weren't a faliure, your more a parent to me than they ever were or ever could be, god I uhmm… god your so great I- I don't even remember them!" I laughed for her sake, but my heart wasn't anywhere close to it. Her smile grew strong and genuine, her lovely sea blue gaze seeming to brighten once more, before it quickly died out again._

_I heard her breath hitch one more time, and her last parting words to me were, "Why so serious? Smile." and then she passed away._

_I remember just, sitting there, sobbing uncontrollably… wishing, I was dead along with her, feeling useless for not having smiled as she asked, not even when I had laughed had I smiled like she wanted. Miserable, I put my hand down to the blade in her stomach, a large ebony butterfly blade, and I withdrew it cautiously, thinking of the monsters who had done this, and wanting payback._

_I leaned down and kissed my sister, once on the forehead and once on each cheek before putting another light one on her lips, and pressed the side of my face against hers, sobbing my eyes out._

_I just lay there for hours, before I finally got up, butterfly knife in hand, and walked to the bathroom._

_I called the police, with the spare phone that was placed there. And I found myself looking into the mirror, at a small, bloody messy boy, with ear length curling dark blond hair, and a long unsmiling face._

_I stared into the mirror, and tried to smile as my dearly departed sister had requested… but no joy. My lips were painted scarlet from the blood that had stained my sister's mouth when I kissed her goodbye one last time, and the side of my face that had been pressed up against her's was smeared with that same aweful white and black greasepaint._

_I tried again, to smile, I cracked a few jokes at my own expense, but still nothing. Then I looked down at the blade in my hand, looked down, and felt inspiration strike, light lightening from the heavens._

_"This is for you sister," I murmured softly, and I looked up from the knife back at my unsmiling grim face, thinking of her request to smile, and of her words about there being a person out there for me to love and be loved by. "Why so serious?" I asked myself. I raised the knife._

It had been February 24th, a chilly day nearing sundown, just like it was now. I squeezed Harley tighter around the waist, and heard my dearest sister's words come back to me. I knew she was right, that there probably was someone out there for me, someone I could love and cherish, someone who would in turn love and cherish me just the way I was.

I looked up into Harley's, insane roiling blue eyes, eyes the exact same shade of sea blue as my sister's had been.

I choked back a sob, and snarled in its stead. And I leapt to my feet, and yanked Harley towards the bed not caring of the glass of Champaign or the cheap menthol cigarette that fell to the expensive rug.  
I threw Harley down onto the bed, pulling out an amber prescription bottle of Vicodin, and downing 3 before tossing the bottle aside, and getting back to removing Harley's and my own pants.

I wasn't in love, but I was gonna fuck Harley, till somebody better came along…

_I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you till somebody better comes along… comes along!_

_User Friendly, by Marilyn Manson._

.

* * *

.

**_Review please._**


End file.
